That night
by smileyyxmaria
Summary: Its really short I know x]
1. Chapter 1

My favorite all time couple pairing, KibaXHinata, it's just a quick chapter I thought of, tell me what you think. I'll add stuff to it if a lot of people say I should. I take flames, just make them not hurtful.

Here we go first chapter. Hope you guys like.

** b I know Akamaru follows Kiba everywhere, but let's just let that slide. /b **

"Hinata, are you alright?" Kiba ran quickly to help her walk out the hospital.

"Thanks Kiba, I'm fine."

"Sorry, for Akamaru's behavior, he was sick and didn't know who his comrades are."

"It's fine, Kiba thank you for helping me, out of the hospital."

"Hinata, since Akamaru destroyed your apartment with his bad behavior, you can stay at mines."

Hinata blushed, "Thank you Kiba," usually she would blush when Naruto was around her, but she felt awkward around Kiba.

Kiba led Hinata to his apartment. It was just a plain old apartment with a couch and middle size television and one bedroom with a big kitchen.

"Wow, Kiba, your house is really nice compared to mines."

"Hinata, don't talk you can't walk."

Kiba set Hinata in his room and went to take a shower. Hinata didn't know what to say. She feels awkward in front of him, and usually that didn't happen, because they were in the same squad.

"Ah, Hinata, you can take the bed tonight, I'll take the couch."

"K-Kiba, maybe, w-we should both take the bed," Hinata's face lit up like a candle.

Kiba had a "oh my gosh" expression on his face, "Are you sure Hinata?"

"Y-yes Kiba, y-you can keep me warm."

Kiba walked over and sat next to Hinata, "Do you want to go walk around Hinata, I'll carry you."

"No, it's okay Kiba."

"No, it's my fault, get on my back."

Hinata obediently got on Kiba's back. Kiba decided to go to Naruto's house, I mean it's only 5 apartment buildings away.

"Naruto open up!" Kiba banged on the door.

Naruto slowly opened up the door, "Ah, Kiba and…Hinata?" Naruto scratched his head.

"You guys are together?"

Hinata blushed and covered her face.

"Shut up, Naruto, I'm taking care of her for the moment."

"For the moment…"

"Naruto, shut up or I will have Akamaru bite you too."

Kiba settled Hinata down on Naruto's couch as he went to get some ramen to eat.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed, "Kiba you're eating my special Shama Ramen, they have delicious flavors!"

"I'm getting some food for Hinata, I have no food at my house right now," Kiba heated up the Ramen noodles and gave it to Hinata.

At night time…

"We better get going Hinata, Akamaru will be waiting for me at home," Kiba grabbed Hinata and carried her on his back.

Kiba and Hinata arrived at the apartment, Akamaru was already asleep in his own bed. Kiba set Hinata down on his bed and changed into his pajamas. They both lay on the opposite sides.

Suddenly there was lightning, and Hinata quickly grabbed around Kiba.

"Hinata, you're scared of lightning?"

"Y-yes K-Kiba, I'm so sorry for holding on to you like this," Hinata blushed.

Kiba put his arm around Hinata, "Don't worry, I'm here, and so is Akamaru."

"Kiba…" Hinata look at the other direction, "D-do…you like me?"

Now it was Kiba's face that lit up as the hot sun, "Hinata, why would you ask me that? I thought you like Naruto."

"For the past hour we been together, you seem to be really nice to me, and your body feels really warm…"

"Hinata…do you like me?"

Lightning struck.

Hinata grabbed onto Kiba even harder, "Y-yes Kiba-kun!"

Hinata turned away to hide her embarrassment that she admitted that to Kiba.

Kiba wrapped both of his arms around Hinata, "I'll always be here to protect you…"

End of chapter one. You like? Chapter two is coming right up,


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in awhile, here we go next chapter of KibaXHinata!

The next morning…

Hinata awoke to a soft warm arm around her, she quickly sat up, what happened last night… Hinata remembered when Kiba has set his arm on hers when she was scared of lightning.

"Bark, bark!" Akamaru's bark shook Kiba awake.

Kiba sat up, and to his surprised Hinata was next to him.

"Good morning, Hinata."

"Good morning Kiba-kun."

"Did you have a nice sleep last night?"

"Y-yes…"

"Akamaru, can you help me and get the dishes ready?" Kiba turned to Akamaru.

Akamaru did as he said and left, leaving the two teens alone.

"Ah, Kiba-kun…" Hinata stared into his eyes, "I have mixed feelings…"

"What do you mean Hinata?"

"Well, I'm stuck between you and…"

"Naruto," Kiba looked away.

"Ah! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Hinata tried to reach forward but the bite on her hip and her legs.

"Hinata!" Kiba reach forward and grabbed her.

Hinata's face lit up like a lantern.

"Um, Hinata lets go eat, Akamaru must be waiting for a long time.

Hinata hopped on Kiba's back, they headed for the kitchen.

"Hey Akamaru, I need to do training with Shino today, can you go to one of your friends house today?"

"Bark, bark."

"Awesome."

After they finish their ramen, Kiba and Hinata headed towards Shino's house.

"Shino, you home?" Kiba knocked on the door.

"Ready to tra-" Shino had his eyes wide open and his mouth dropped, "You and Hinata?"

"Ugh, let's just go."

"Hinata, I always thought you like Naruto…"

Hinata's face again once turns bright red, "Um…I'm only staying with Kiba temporarily…"

"Mhm, I see… and I understand."

Just as they were about to left, Naruto comes running towards them.

"Hey!"

"Naruto, you idiot what the hell are you doing here?! "

"Erm, I was just wandering… if I can hang with you guys…" Naruto scratched his head awkwardly.

"Ugh, this is getting old guys… Sakura, Ino, get out here."

Sakura and Ino appeared at the scene.

Ino ran up to Naruto and smacked him in the head, "Naruto, you idiot! Do a better job acting next time!"

"Um, what are you guys doing here?" Hinata asked.

"We're going to hook up you two together," Sakura and Ino both pointed at Hinata and Kiba.

Hinata's face quickly turned red…

There you go Chapter two.


End file.
